Task of a Phantom Angel
by Infinity Unit 13
Summary: Kazuo is the second-born child of the Orimura family. Older than Ichika, younger than Chifuyu. But he and his other sister, Madoka, have been taken by Phantom Task at the ages of 8 and 5. When Kazuo is found 10 years later, he tries to adjust to a normal life away from death, while looking for his cute imouto in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]: Yo guys! I've been watching Infinite Stratos lately, well, I actually first watched it last year, so I've had this idea in mind for the longest time. So, please, if you do like this fanfic, please leave your reviews and tell me if you want me I continue.**

Anyways, that's it for now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos, only my OC's.

IS Academy, 3:45 PM.

Kazuo Orimura, elder brother of Ichika Orimura and younger bother of Chifuyu Orimura. His brother, Ichika, was currently in the same situation as he was: stuck in the IS Academy. A pit full of hormonal teenage girls, as two boys were tossed in it like meat in a lion's exhibit at the zoo. Kazuo had wild raven black hair, similar in color to Ichika's, that accompanied two chilling blue irises.

Kazuo found it hard concentrate with all the stares that he was getting from his female classmates. Needless to say, it was uncomfortable. But, having been in worse situations than this, Kazuo opted to stay quiet and focus on the board ahead of him. He took a side glance at a girl two seats to his left by the window. There, sat his first childhood friend, Houki Shinonono.

But oddly enough, Houki was giving him the cold shoulder, for reasons completely unknown to the boy. It seemed to Kazuo that the reason had to do with the fact that he was being stared at by so many teenage girls.

Feeling the tension rising, Kazuo decided to tune out the stares he was getting by reciting Pi. A simple method, that he found to be rather effective. His long list of digits was cut short when a certain green-haired, green eyed teacher with glasses walked into the room.

At first glance, one could easily assume that this woman was a student dressed in adult garments. This actually caused more than half of the class to do a double take. The woman became extremely uncomfortable of the stares she was getting.

"U-Uh... Congratulations on making it this school, I am your first year sub-home room teacher Miss Maya Yamada." Maya gestured to an image that popped up on the board up front. Seeing that the stares hadn't died down, Maya's nervousness began to show.

"Er... A-As you know, this is a boarding school, students will be together during and after classes. So I hope you get along and make these next three years enjoyable! N-Now, why don't we begin with self introductions. We'll go according to the order of the class roll."

Kazuo's mind began to drift, losing focus on what was happening around him. "Orimura-kun. Ichika Orimura-kun!"

"Y-Yes!" Kazuo looked to his right, where his brother had just stood up in front of he class.

"I'm sorry for being so loud just then, but we've started from the A's and now we're all the way up to the O's. So can you introduce yourself now, pretty please?" Maya asked in a sort of cute manner.

Ichika sighed. "You really don't have to be so apologetic..."

Ichika gulped, and he stood up hesitantly. "I-Ichika Orimura! Pleased to make your acquaintance! Th-That is all!"

At this, everyone became disappointed. "O-Orimura Kazuo-kun!"

"Yeah, I know. Hello. My name is Kazuo Orimura, most people I know just call me Kaz. It is nice to meet you all. I am 18 years old, yet I'm a first year. So please, er... Take care of me."

At Kazuo's intro, the class felt a little less disappointed, except for one person. "So, you can't introduce yourself properly to your classmates?"

Kazuo groaned as he got hit on the head by a tall-ish woman with black hair that went past her shoulders and calculating black eyes. "Come on! You walk in on my intro and not his? I feel like you're doing it on purpose, Chifuyu-nee!"

(WHACK)

"It's Orimura-sensei, get it right." Chifuyu said coldly.

"Aww. Sis don't be like that. You used to smile a lot more when we were younger, don't you remember?" Kazuo teased. This earned him an even harder blow to the head.

(WWWWHAAAAACK)

"I think you've gone soft Chifuyu-n-! GUH!" He was cut short by a blow to the stomach.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" Kazuo said, putting his hands up and getting back in his chair. As he sat down, he noticed the stares that were now directed on him.

Chifuyu turned to the class and barked out, "I am Orimura Chifuyu! It is my job to train you brats into IS Pilots. So I'll be responsible for drilling IS basics and tactics into your heads for the next 6 months. After that, you'll get some hands on experience in the practicals. Understood? Even if you don't still answer me!"

""Yes m'am!""

And then, all of a sudden, the inevitable happened. In the form of girlish shrieks and screams.

"It feels so good to be commanded by Chifuyu-sama!"

"Please! Scold us when we're not doing something right! But be gentle too!"

Chifuyu sighed. "It seems that all the idiots come to my class. Is this my fate?"

Kazuo couldn't help but laugh when he heard her say that. "I guess it is. Orimura-sensei."

Chifuyu glared at him. "You know, I offer extra courses for anyone that falls behind in this class. Would you like to join?" She said, punching her open left palm.

"N-No thanks, I'm good Chifuyu-nee. -!" Realizing his mistake too late, Kazuo braced for impact.

'There goes my brain cells.' He thought.

Chifuyu slammed his head on his desk. "It's Orimura-sensei!"

After class...

As Kazuo lay his head down on his desk, someone cleared their throat. "E-Excuse me... C-Can I talk to you two for a moment?"

Ichika and Kazuo both looked up to see Houki there, with her hands fiddling with her hair. "Sure. Let's go Ichika."

The two were led to the roof. Houki looked at the IS Academy, Ichika was just standing there looking at Houki with a confused expression, and Kazuo was leaning on the railing.

"So... It's been six years. Don't ya' have something to say?" Ichika asked. He received no answer, which elicited a sigh from him.

"Oh yeah, by the way, congratulations on winning the International Kendo Tournament!" Ichika said.

Houki suddenly reacted in surprising fashion. "Wh-What?! How did you know about that?!"

"We read it in the newspaper." Kazuo told her.

Houki looked towards Kazuo. "And why were you two reading that newspaper?"

"Ah, if I remember correctly, Ich and I broke the TV during one of our gaming competitions, so in order to keep up with the world, we had to read newspapers. Until we earned enough money to pay for a new TV of course." He explained.

"You know, Houki. Even though it's been 6 years I remembered you immediately!" Ichika exclaimed.

Houki looked at him in confusion. "H-How?"

"You have the exact same hairstyle!" He replied. He pointed to his head.

"O-Oh... I-I see." She began playing with her hair. To Kazuo, it was obvious that she was nervous, but to Ichika, not so much.

"Houki? Is there something wrong?" Ichika asked, concern clearly on his face.

"A-Ah, no! I'm fine! It's nothing! Ahahahaha..." She laughed dryly. And at the exact moment, the bell rang, signifying the end of break.

"We should head back now, you two." Kazuo advised as he led the two back to class.

Back in the classroom...

As Kazuo was listening to Maya, who was in front of the class, he glanced at his brother as he stared down at his notebook. "He's confused." He muttered under his breath.

Maya walked up to Ichika and asked if he had any questions. "A-Ah, no. I don't have any questions right now..."

But Kazuo saw him falter, and then ultimately give in. "(Sigh) Ichika will be Ichika."

"But he should seriously pay more attention in class. AGH!" Kazuo was smacked in the face by an attendance book, which just so happened to belong to Chifuyu. 'I wonder who threw this?' He thought sarcastically as he nursed his head.

He tossed the book back to his sister, who caught it and returned to the side of the room. "(Sigh) This is going to be a long year."

During break time...

"You know Ich, you should've studied before we got here. Instead of staying at Dan's place all the time."

"I didn't think that everyone was serious about studying before enrollment!" Ichika slumped in his seat.

"Hey, cheer up! It's not like it's the end of the world. You're gonna learn more about it as the year progresses anyways." Kazuo patted his brother on the back.

Kazuo spotted a girl with blonde curls, blue eyes, and a blue headband walking towards Ichika. 'Smells like trouble.' He thought.

The girl haughtily stopped in front of Ichika's desk. She cleared her throat to get his attention. "Huh?" Ichika looked up.

"What kind of reaction is that?! You should be honored that I even took my time to talk to the likes I you men." The girl turned to the side and crossed her arms, her chin up high.

"So you're one of those girls. (Sigh) And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse." Kazuo rested his head on the desk.

"W-What is that supposed to mean?!" The blonde questioned as she jabbed Kazuo's shoulder with her index finger.

"It means that you're a bratty rich kid. Always thinking of yourself and what you want. And, ow! You have wolverine nails! I think my skin's penetrated!" Kazuo rubbed the spot on his arm that was still stinging a little.

"How dare you say that to a lady such as me! A noble one at that!" Cecilia fumed, face bright red in anger with her fists clenched.

"You've only further proved my point, rich kid." Kazui said mockingly.

"Well, if you're just going to continue with your ridiculous attitude, then me and my brother will be leaving. C'mon Ich, let's go get some lunch." Kazuo patted Ichika's shoulder, as the two walked together towards the door. That is, until the blonde stepped in their path.

"I, Cecilia Alcott, will not allow a monkey like you to ignore a high-class lady such as myself!" Cecilia declared, again fuming.

Kazuo sighed and turned to Ichika. "Quite the talker isn't she Ich?" He asked. Ichika shrugged.

"I guess so. I'm just hungry, Kaz. I can't even think straight because of how confusing class was." Ichika held his head as if he had a headache.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Miss Alcott, would you please step aside?"

"Not until you fall to your knees and beg for forgiveness!" Cecilia demanded.

"Ich, let's just go through the other door." Kazuo pointed at the door on the other side of the room. The door was more crowded, but hey, at least it's better than dealing with an angry girl that is just about ready to turn you into a slave.

Kazuo and Ichika ignored Cecilia's complaints as they walked to the door. After a few minutes of answering questions and denying a few lunch offers politely, the two brothers went to the Cafe to get some lunch.

At the Cafeteria...

"I'm starving! Kaz! Hurry up and decide!" Ichika said as he waited for his brother to finish ordering his meal.

"Hold on, hold on. I'm just about done. I'm only waiting for the food now. Ah, thank you." Kazuo thanked the lunch lady and went to find an empty table. After Ichika ordered a bowl of ramen, he found Kazuo sitting at a round table booth, waving him over.

Ichika sat down, and began to eat. Suddenly, his attention was grabbed by something else: Kazuo. Ichika and the girls around them were baffled at how fast Kazuo was eating, basically shoving whole entire clumps of noodles into his mouth. He looked up from his food and at the people staring at him.

"What?"

Stare

"I'm hungry, okay!" Kazuo said, continuing to eat his food and ignoring the stares he was getting. After about five minutes, Kazuo was done inhaling his food.

"Kaz, I'm pretty sure that it's not healthy to eat like that." Ichika looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, yea, I can eat how I want. As long as it's fast, then I won't be beat up senselessly by Chi." Kazuo said with his head on the table.

"You know, Chifuyu-nee would not be happy if she heard you say that. You know how much she hates that name." Ichika said, amused.

"Meh. Whatever. It's fun to tease her. As long as she doesn't cause any major injuries, then Chi can hit me as much as she wants." Kazuo said carelessly, unaware of the raging Brunhilde that was now behind him. Ichika looked at Chifuyu with fear in his eyes, but Kazuo did not know what that fear was for until...

(WHACK)

"Guh!" Kazuo whirled around while holding his head.

"O-Orimura-sensei... I didn't expect you to be here." Kazuo said with a wry smile.

"So, I can hit you as much as I want, huh? I think I'll take up that offer." Chifuyu said while punching her open left palm.

Kazuo held up his hands in surrender and slowly started to back away into the booth.

"I was just kidding?" Kazuo knew what the answer would be, but decided to gamble against his fate, but...

"You're not getting out of this."

Kazuo's fate was sealed. That day, Kazuo was sent to the infirmary with multiple bumps on his head.

The next day...

After the fiasco back in the Cafeteria the day before, Kazuo decided to stay clear of any topics that would probably piss Chifuyu off. Especially her nick-name.

Kazuo smiled as he remembered that day, and drifted off in class.

(FLASHBACK)

Kazuo had just arrived at the airport. After being recovered from the Phantom Task Training Camp in America, he was immediately sent back to Japan, although with a warning from the Japanese Government. Kazuo was wearing a black nylon sweater with grey track pants and black combat boots. He walked around the baggage claim area looking for his stuff, and when he did, he went off to look for his supposed brother and sister. He knew that he had a sister, Madoka, but he knew that she wasn't taken back to Japan.

Back in the Phantom Task Trainee Facility, they wiped a few memories for reasons unknown to Kazuo. He took out a folded picture that was in his pocket. He's had it since he was taken in by Phantom Task, but he couldn't recall who the people in the picture were, besides him and Madoka.

In the picture, he was smiling with an arm draped over Madoka's shoulder, who was also smiling. But beside them were two people who were smiling at the camera. A girl that looked like an older version of Madoka, and a boy with dark blue-ish black hair and brown eyes.

These people were his supposed other siblings. If they were his siblings, did they even remember him and Madoka? The other boy in the picture looked no more than three years old.

Kazuo wandered around a bit more, occasionally checking the pure white watch on his right hand, and walking through the unfamiliar halls of the large airport. He looked at the photo one more time before looking up. Having been trained in many languages, Kazuo understood and spoke Japanese rather well, although with an American accent.

He read the kanji on a board hanging above him. In English, it read 'pick-up'. Kazuo walked to the left, where the sign was directing him, and found a door leading outside. Kazuo sighed as he thought about fresh air. It wasn't really comfortable sitting next to someone an breathing the air that they just so happen to be snoring in.

Kazuo pushed open the doors and walked outside. He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and walked around the perimeter, trying to find the two people that were in the picture which was clutched in his hand.

After a few minutes of looking, Kazuo found a young woman, probably 21-22 years of age. But she was a carbon-copy of Madoka, so Kazuo immediately went to her.

The woman saw him coming towards her and smiled. Kazuo walked up to her and tried to speak Japanese. "Uh... I am Kazuo Nakamura. And are you? I-I mean, and you are?" Kazuo stuttered in broken Japanese.

The woman laughed, although a sad expression crossed her face when he said his last name. "I speak English, so don't worry." She said.

Kazuo sighed. "I looked like a complete idiot." He grumbled.

"Anyways, my name is Chifuyu Orimura, it is nice to meet you." Chifuyu extended her hand. Kazuo gave her hand a firm shake, but extended his index finger just in case she decided to pull.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Ms. Orimura." Kazuo bowed his head slightly.

"Oh please, don't be so formal. Just call me Chifuyu. Or Chifuyu-nee, but that's when you learn Japanese."

"Can I call you Chi as a nick-"

"Absolutely not!" Chifuyu stated, crossing her arms at that name. She already has to deal with Tabane calling her 'Chi-chan', she is not going to put up with Chi.

"Alright, alright. I'll remember that. Also..." he paused, then he held up the picture to her. "Um... Why are you in this picture? If you don't mind me asking." Kazuo asked.

Chifuyu took the photo into her hand, gently. She stared at the photo, and looked back up at him. "I'll tell you about it later, right now, let's get home."

"Okay, Chi."

Chifuyu lightly smacked him upside the head, but it still hurt. "I told you not to call me that!"

(FLASHBACK END)

"Hehehe." Kazuo chuckled quietly to himself. Unfortunately, it didn't escape Chifuyu.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked as she walked up in front of him.

Kazuo leaned back in his chair. "Uh... Nothing, Orimura-sensei."

(WHACK)

Kazuo groaned as he nursed his throbbing head. "I hate it when she does that."

After class:

"Hey, Chif- I mean, Orimura-sensei? Can I use Arena 6? You know, I gotta stretch my wings every once in a while." Kazuo asked Chifuyu as she finished stacking her papers. His watch, which was his personal IS in standby mode, seemed to vibrate warmly on his wrist.

"Well, I suppose so," Chifuyu said with a nod,"but, you do know that you are under strict supervision by the Japanese Government, right?"

Caleb nodded and gave a mock salute. "Yes m'am!"

Chifuyu cracked a rare smile and laughed. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Kazuo faked a hurt expression. "I'm hurt by that Chifuyu-nee! I really, really am!"

Chifuyu laughed again. "Well, go on ahead, before I change my mind."

Kazuo gave a nod and ran out of the room. "See you Orimura-sensei! Also, you know that I called you Chifuyu-nee one time without getting smacked, right?" He yelled out, his voice getting smaller and smaller.

Realization donned upon Chifuyu, and her smile quickly morphed into a frown. "I'll get you for that." She grumbled.

IS Arena 6:

Kazuo smiled as he stood in the middle of the arena. His IS pulsed evenly as if trying to predict when would be unleashed. Kazuo performed a back flip and his IS immediately folded outwards. His IS was special, since it first deployed as a rectangle on his back before it fanned out in the blink of an eye into a full IS with the sound of a thousand clicks.

His IS was fairly simple, with black being the main color along with turquoise stripes. His IS was equipped with full body armor, due to his status as a former Phantom Task agent. The chest piece sitting on top of black armor was that of an eagle, the glowing translucent turquoise energy erupting from the animal's features. His helmet had two vertical glowing turquoise wings on the side, along with a sleek delta-shaped silver visor. His arms were a little different, with sleek arms being replaced by medium sized gauntlets with glowing turquoise fingers. And the legs were a bit bulky as well, small crevices in the plating revealed turquoise energy running through the armor.

But what really stood out were the wings. Large and holy turquoise wings made of pure energy fanned outwards from his back. They flapped once, as if they were an actual part of his body. Kazuo flew high into the sky at what should have been an impossible speed.

Was there such thing as Mach 13? Kazuo didn't know. Normally, the G-forces would have crushed him, but with the addition of his almost impenetrable Body Armor, it didn't affect him that much. Of course there was still the occasional headache, but nothing major.

He flew around in a few circles above the Academy, making sure not leave the premises. He relished the feeling of flying. He laughed as he spun around in the air, going faster and faster until coming to a medium pace. The wind was whipping his hair as he looked down on the Academy.

He stayed there for a few minutes, just... staring. "So this is my new home, huh?" He said with a thoughtful smile. He began to fly back down to the arena.

"I just wish M. was here."


	2. An Announcement

Hey guys. This is, as the title says, an announcement.

I've posted this announcement to inform all of you that one of my favorite authors, Mr. Nobody or YARN, has informed his readers that he has... given up.

According to one such reviewer, The Mad King Ben, he has PM'd him, and has been told that YARN really is contemplating on whether or not he should kick the bucket, and he's been told that he has said yes.

I'm afraid that Mr. Nobody or YARN will not be among us for much longer, so if you could spend just a little bit of your time and give him a prayer, then I, as well as his readers, would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Good News NOT a Chapter

A/N: Regarding the last announcement, I am relieved to inform that Mr. Nobody or YARN still lives. Unfortunately, for some time, he will not be able to write, but he is still alive.

I am sorry to those of you looking forward to a chapter, but a few of my chapters had to be rewritten. MANY times. Especially Savior, Gray Like Lead, and The Odd One. Expect a new chapter one a few of my stories next week AT THE LATEST. Hopefully, schoolwork won't be that bad and I can keep that promise.

And yes, it's a promise.

Anyways, I am just glad that my idol has not touched the light. Thank you, IU13 out.


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm still alive and kicking! So I've been away for awhile, because school's been a pain in the freakin' neck, so I needed to get away from fanfiction for awhile. Also, on a side note, Savior is still in the process of being written, so look forward to that. I decided to focus on my lower chapter fanfics, seeing as I want to give all of my fanfics equal attention. Anyways, here's the new chapter, so I won't bore you with anything irrelevant.

Enjoy!

* * *

IS Academy, Class 1-1:

Ichika sighed as he sat in class waiting for his brother to come back. According to Chifuyu, Kazuo had went to Arena 6 to, "stretch his wings," she had quoted. Ichika shook his head with a small smile. He knew that his brother was quiet, yet he was also quite the thrill-seeker. _'Knowing him,'_ Ichika thought, _'he's probably doing evasive maneuvers with an invisible enemy.'_

Ichika turned to look out of the window, and low and behold, over Arena 6, Kazuo was doing barrel rolls, swan dives and large backwards loops. Ichika let out a short bark of laughter, startling a few of the other students who were looking at him. He turned to them sheepishly and apologized. "Sorry."

A few of the girls just waved off the apology, while a few others gave him the most charming smiles that they could muster, in hopes of garnering his attention. However, the action was for naught, as Ichika turned away to the window again. This drew a few groans and frustrated sighs from the girls, but they left him alone.

Meanwhile, in Ichika's head, he was chuckling to himself. _'I called it. Who called it? This guy!'_

Chifuyu was quietly observing her youngest brother from the corner of the classroom. She let loose a silent chuckle as she recognized the look on his face. 'What an idiot,' she thought with mirth, before turning away and walking out of the room.

* * *

IS Academy, Arena 6:

Kazuo landed feet-first on the ground, causing the floor underneath him to cave in and a large amount of dust kick up. Kazuo swiped at the dirt covering his visor. For a few minutes, the dust hid him from the world, before settling down and revealing his IS. The sleek black frame shined in the sunlight filtering through the arena's energy shield

 _'The shield seems a little weak to me. I wonder how many shots it would take to bring it down?'_ Kazuo thought as he stared at the nearly invisible barrier. He summoned a black rifle and aimed it at the shield. The rifle it self was rather bulky, and was weighed down more in the front. The barrel of the rifle was rectangular, but the business end of it was caved in like a delta. There was a green holographic sight tilted forward toward the barrel, and a green button right above the trigger. A silver capsule stood out among the dark coloring of the gun. It was rectangular shaped, and was placed in what one would assume a magazine for a gun would be placed. **(A/N: Sleeper Simulant from Destiny. Probably got the description entirely wrong, so... sorry in advance.)**

Kazuo pulled the trigger, a red light charging at the end of the barrel, before a large laser about and inch in diameter shot out of the barrel at blinding speeds. The laser impacted the shield, and continued to go straight through it. The energy shield fell, hexagonal plates of energy shattering like glass before flashing out of existence. Kazuo sighed.

"Of course not. They don't stand a chance against military-grade IS weaponry," Kazuo muttered, "Hm... It's not like they've only been using competition-grade weaponry." The last part was added sarcastically. His IS vanished back into IS-Space, and Kazuo walked back to the locker room. Now, originally, they didn't have a boy's locker room made within the Academy. However, with the news of two boys coming to the IS Academy... well... Kazuo had to give the construction crew some credit. Because, man, they built the locker room _fast.  
_

He passed his locker without a thought. He hadn't changed into his Sensor Suit, since he can operate in his IS just fine without it. He walked out of the room and to his class. As he walked in the halls, the sun was high in the air outside the window. He sighed. Peaceful times like this were... rare, for Kazuo. Not that he didn't liked the peace and quiet, it was just so foreign to him.

He was walking to his next class after break when he heard the sounds of fast foot steps, and then...

"KAZUO-SAMA!"

"Oof!"

A girl had tackled him to the ground from behind. Kazuo couldn't see the face of the girl that had pinned him, but the voice sounded familiar...

"Wait. Kazuo- _sama_?" He asked. He turned his head over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of bright pink hair. As he tried to get out of the impossibly strong grip of the girl, he was in thought, trying to discern who this girl was.

 _'She called me Kazuo-sama, so I might know her. But... the only person I know that has pink hair is...'_ He thought, before his eyes went as wide as saucers.

"M-Momoka?!" He exclaimed in shock at the revelation. He turned his head over his shoulder again, this time finding her face right next to his.

"You remember! Yay!" Momoka exclaimed excitedly. She then hugged Kazuo tightly, pressing his back against her rather gifted bosom. Kazuo blushed and immediately returned to struggling with her.

"Momoka! Th-They're-!"

Momoka giggled. "I know Kazuo-sama. It's on purpose."

"Wh-Wha?! H-Help me! I'm being- mmph!" As soon as Kazuo began to call for help, a hand clamped tightly over his mouth, stopping him from making any sound other than a few muffled shouts and pleas.

Momoka giggled at Kazuo's misfortune. "Shh. It's okay, Momo will make sure you won't ever get hurt." She whispered into his ear, making Kazuo shiver.

Momoka then proceeded to drag Kazuo away, who helplessly hung from his arms as he was dragged. He wasn't escaping anytime soon.

"H-Help... me... somebody..." He croaked out, before ultimately resigning to his fate.

* * *

IS Academy, Classroom 1-1:

Ichika was staring out the window when he saw Kazuo walking through the glass hallway, back to the classroom. He watched him for a few seconds and then gaped when Kazuo was tackled to the ground by a girl with bright pink hair. After a few moments of what seemed like a one-sided struggle, the girl dragged Kazuo back the way he came from. Ichika was about to run out of the class when Chifuyu stopped him in his tracks, an annoyed expression on his face.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked, a hint of irritation lacing her tone. Ichika hesitantly pointed out the window, to which Chifuyu raised a single eyebrow.

"What are you pointing at?" She questioned.

"S-Some girl just dragged Kazuo-niisan back towards the locker rooms.!" He replied, eyes fully alert. Chifuyu eyes widened comically, and she suddenly rushed to the window. Sure enough, she saw a pair of feet disappear from the hallway door in the direction of the locker rooms.

"Orimura! Come with me!" She called out as she rushed out of the room and to the locker rooms.

"H-Hai!" Ichika soon scrambled after her.

* * *

IS Academy, Hallways:

Chifuyu was sprinting down the hall at near Mach 2. She reached the boys locker room just in time to hear a shout, one that sounded a male. She burst into the room, slamming the door of it's hinges as she did so. When she stalked into the locker room, she found Kazuo looking at her in surprise as he sat down across from the pink haired girl. Chifuyu was about to throttle the girl until she looked down and saw what the two were holding in their hands.

(SLASH)

Kazuo looked back to the handheld gaming device in his hand in shock. Then he pointed at the pink-haired girl accusingly. "You cheater! I thought this was going to be a fair game!"

The girl giggled before sending an innocent look Kazuo's way. "But Kazuo-sama, it was fair. I just took advantage of you being distracted! Remember what you taught me? 'Never take your eyes off of the enemy'? Hmm?" She asked.

Kazuo sputtered, before he sighed and hung his head.

"I guess I did, didn't I? Good job. But I still want a rematch! That is the only game I've lost between the two of us!" Kazuo exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Chifuyu was staring at the two interacting with each other, mouth agape. She growled before walking over to Kazuo, (who was posing for some odd reason), and proceeded to smack him upside the head.

(WHACK)

"Gah! What was that for?!" He questioned, nursing the spot where he had been struck. He looked at Chifuyu while crying anime tears. It was pretty funny, especially to Ichika as he ran into the locker room.

"Kaz! Kaz, are you- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed hysterically after seeing Kazuo crying anime tears. He looked absolutely _ridiculous!_

Kazuo saw Ichika laughing, and looked to Chifuyu, all anime tears vanishing from his face. Chifuyu nodded, and together, they closed in on their younger brother.

Said younger brother, however, was still oblivious to the incoming danger. "HAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahaha... ha?" The last laugh was unsure, and rather nervous as he saw the demonic eyes of his siblings.

"Um..."

(BAM!)

(BAM!)

And two fist slammed simultaneously into Ichika's skull.

The boy crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Later, IS Academy, Class 1-1:

Ichika sat in class rubbing his head, sending small glares towards his brother, who was sitting next to him looking rather bored. _'Of course, he must already know all of this. He was one of "them" after all.'_ Ichika thought.

Kazuo caught one of Ichika's glares and responded with a small smirk, barely noticeable to his classmates, and only visible to Ichika.

Ichika grunted before looking back to the front. He almost choked on his own saliva as he saw the amount of notes on the holographic board. _'There's no way that there were that many words on the board five seconds ago!'_ He exclaimed in his thoughts. He scrambled to catch up, typing the notes into the built-in desk computer as fast he possibly could.

He managed to finish right before Chifuyu changed slides. Ichika sighed. _'I gotta pay more attention. That was close.'_

"Orimura!" Chifuyu called out to Ichika, who had been spacing out for a few seconds.

"H-Hai!'

(WHACK!)

"...uuggh." Ichika fell off of his chair and onto the floor, a thick red vertical line indicating where a thick attendance book had smacked him. The leather-covered book fell down to the floor with a thud, and Ichika slowly looked up to see Chifuyu. Although, he did see a little-

(WHACK!)

"Ugh... again?" Ichika moaned from the floor as Chifuyu's heel came down on his head. _'Good thing she was wearing her boots today... I don't want to imagine what would've happened if she had been wearing her high heels.'_ He thought with a shudder.

"What were you doing, spacing out in the middle of class?" Chifuyu questioned, her attendance book, somehow back in her hand, poised high above her head for a lethal downward strike.

"N-Nothing... Just a little behind while taking notes, is all." Ichika replied nervously, holding his hand up in a surrender position.

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow before smirking. "If that's the case, then shouldn't be doing the exact opposite of spacing out? Or are you complaining about the locker room?"

Ichika looked away, refusing to answer, to which Chifuyu laughed before returning to her strict behavior and smacking Ichika lightly on the head with the attendance book.

"Get back on your seat and pay attention, or you'll be joining the extracurricular courses with your idiot of a brother over there." She chided, gesturing to Kazuo who merely stuck his tongue out at her.

Chifuyu gave a small huff of annoyance before returning to the front and resuming her lesson.

Kazuo smiled before giving Ichika a small thumbs up.

Ichika sighed at his childishness.

For the remainder of class, Ichika kind of spaced out. Paying enough attention to the board to copy down notes, but not focused enough to hear what his sister was saying. He drifted off into his own thoughts as he copied down something about 'Synthetic Gravity Theory'. He saw out of the corner of his eye that his sister had gone up to the main podium up front.

"...so, any volunteers?" She had asked as soon as Ichika started to pay attention.

"I nominate Kazuo-kun!" Someone from the back said.

A girl from the seat diagonally left of Ichika's stood up and pointed at him. "I nominate Ichika-kun!" She stated, before sitting back down in her chair.

Having no idea what was going on, Ichika leaned towards Kazuo and whispered to him. "What is this about?" He asked. Ichika doubted Kazuo heard him though, seeing as the class had broken down into a yelling debate between Kazuo and Ichika.

Surprisingly though, at least to Ichika, Kazuo had heard him and leaned towards his brother. "They're nominating us for class representative. Sad thing is, we don't get to have a say."

"EH?!"

Needless to say, Ichika did not like that idea.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but I needed to get this out of the way fast because of schoolwork. Dear goodness, I swear that homework was originally created _JUST FOR TORTURE. Anyway, I'll see you guys soon, IU13 signing out._**

 ** _(P.S. Did you notice the use of the horizontal lines? I'm writing this from my laptop, even though I normally write my stories on my iPad. Do you guys want me to continue using the lines for line breaks?)_**


End file.
